Happily Ever After
by Kizabeth
Summary: A series of one shots based around Booth and Brennan either being together or getting together. Almost all are happy, so never fear... :D  Any and all suggestions welcome, so please read.
1. Reassigned

**'Reassigned'**

"Bones we have to talk" called Booth as he stepped in through the front door of their apartment, undoing his tie and shucking off his jacket. It was the fourth night in a row that Booth had come home after 11, after starting work at some ungodly hour in the morning.

Brennan emerged from the kitchen, dressed in sweats, a tank top, with an apron tied around her waist. She held in her right hand a glass of red wine and a beer for Booth in her right. As soon as she looked up to Booth, she could see the tension rippling through him, and Brennan was nervous to continue. "Take a seat Booth and relax" she said, handing him his beer and gesturing to the couch.

Booth kicked off his shoes and sat down, taking a sip from his beer. "Temperance, I got called into Cullen's office this afternoon... He... uh... he wanted to talk about... reassigning me." Booth was waiting for Brennan to explode about this, but all he saw from her was calm patience.

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest. "What did Cullen say?" She was trying her best to keep it together, but she knew that it would only be a matter of time after they told the FBI they were together before they tried to separate them.

Booth took Brennan's hands in his, turning to her and looking her in the eyes. "Bones..." sighing, Booth built up the courage to tell her the truth, "Cullen said he'd spent the last few weeks reviewing our situation, trying to find a loophole in the system. There's no way around it, Bones. Cullen said he'd have to split us up if he couldn't find a solution soon."

The tears began to well in Brennan's eyes as realisation hit her. If Cullen couldn't find a way around the rules, she and Booth would have to stop working together.

It had dawned on her when she and Booth first started dating that they would eventually have to cross this bridge, but some part of her truly wished that the FBI would have a loophole for them. It had taken her and Booth almost eight years to figure out how they felt about each other, admit it and finally get together. And now all of their hard work - their countless cases and years of devotion to capturing the bad guys - was going to go to waste, all because of a new love and a few stupid rules. To Brennan, she and Booth had suffered enough through the years, and she thought that her life was finally turning around because of Booth. And because she allowed herself to be happy, the other shoe had dropped, and Brennan was worried she was about to lose it all... again.

"He found the loophole, Bones, but I'm not sure if you'll like it..."

"Just say it, Booth. Please?" Brennan was on the verge of her tears breaking out as she expected to hear Booth say something like _'I'm being moved to New York' _or _'Cullen is severing the partnership with the Jeffersonian'_. But Booth's response shocked her more than she imagined. It was something so unexpected that she could have fainted.

"Bones... Temperance... Meet the new Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI." Booth's charm smile could've lit up the whole of DC, and as Brennan realised what he had just said to her, she threw herself on Booth, kissing him and holding him as though the world were ending.

"Really?" she asked, unable to accept what he'd just said.

"Yeah, Bones. Cullen figured Hacker was single. So he could easily take up the post of ADD in Los Angeles, instead of me. And when Hacker accepted the LA post, Cullen offered me the ADD job here, and I... I want to take it Bones... if it's alright with you?"

Brennan was caught off guard by Booth's declaration. "You mean you haven't accepted yet?" When Booth's head shook from side to side, Brennan continued. "I figured you would've jumped at it the first chance you got. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't just come to tell me you'd already taken it."

"Bones, you should know I would never do anything like this without first making sure you're okay with it. I mean, we're partners and we're living together now..." Booth knew that Brennan didn't like to put a label on their relationship. "You're opinion has always mattered, and that doesn't change because we're in a relationship. I just need you to know, though Bones, if I do take this position... we won't get to work together in the field anymore. Are you okay with that?"

Brennan nodded again as she attacked Booth's lips. "I'm fine with it Booth. Now please... Call Cullen and take the job, so I can take you and be the first to congratulate you on your promotion." She said this with a lusty smile as she dragged Booth to the bedroom. "Congratulations on being reassigned Assistant Deputy Director Booth."


	2. Countdown

**'Countdown'**

Ten years to get to this point.

Nine years as devoted partners.

Eight other boyfriends.

Seven other girlfriends.

Six years of deep, unrequited love from him.

Five months of careful planning.

Four best friends taking on significant roles.

Three tiers on the cake.

Two rings.

One ecstatic newlywed couple.


	3. Homework

'**Homework'**

I always imagined what Booth and I would be like in a domesticated situation after our marriage. Would we fold into a normal routine, living an uneventful home life, or would there always be that spark, that air of unexpectedness whenever we were together? The sight before me tonight proved my second theory, and it simply took my breath away.

Booth had always been great with kids, especially his own, and it always made me smile when I watched him playing with Parker, Chris and Lily.

And tonight was no exception, as I stepped through the front door of our house sometime past 8, and made my way to the kitchen in search of Booth. The scene unfolding in front of me at our dining table was so unexpected that my heart fluttered with love at the sight.

I had to work late that evening- Cam had called an emergency mandatory meeting that lasted well beyond any anticipated time, and this caused me to fall far behind on my work for that day. So when I called Booth later that afternoon telling him I wouldn't be home until late, and asked if he could pick the kids up from school, his disappointment was to be expected. I suddenly felt guilty about choosing my work over my family, but Booth understood why I wanted to get this work completed before the weekend. That's one of the reasons that I love him so dearly.

The guilt that I had felt earlier during the day quickly faded as I watched the spectacle before me, and I leaned against the door jamb taking in the rare sight.

Booth, Parker Chris and Lily were all seated at our dining table, Books, papers, crayons and pens and pencils scattered everywhere in front of them. A 17 year old Parker was helping our five year old Chris with homework, actively discussing the pros of a good science education mixed with active sports participation – something which could please both Booth and I. Booth, on the other hand, was scribbling and colouring pictures with our three year old, Lily, while listening to the conversation on his right,

The domesticity of that moment made me prouder than ever to have decided to choose and keep this life with Booth.

It was at that moment, also, that my presence was recognised.

"Hey Bones" smiled Booth, glancing up to me for a second before returning his attention to our daughter and his drawing. "Come join us." And with that invitation, I dropped my bags on the counter and joined my family at the table, relishing this domestic moment of drawing and helping with homework.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let you guys know, any prompts you might have, I'm welcome to hear, as well as any and all suggestions. I am also aware that I used the word 'domestic' a lot in this fic, but I am using it as the prompt for another story, so just bear with me.

Also, for those of you out there who believe Booth and Brennan belong together: **What would you do if the series ended and Booth and Brennan did not get together?**


	4. Psychology

'**Psychology'**

There were five people seated in the expansive office – two nervous, two calm and one very annoyed.

"It has come to our attention, Agent Booth" began Director Cullen, "that you and Dr Brennan have embarked on a romantic relationship together. The FBI is very clear on its policy about interoffice relationships." Both Booth and Brennan nodded at this statement, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Now, while _**I**_ am the Director of the FBI here in DC, I still value Assistant Director Hacker's input on interpersonal matters involving our agents, and that is why he is here at this meeting." Another two nods. "However, you may not understand the significance of Dr Sweets' attendance today-"

"If I may speak" interjected Brennan, awaiting approval to speak. "I believe I understand Dr Sweets' presence. He has been our psychologist for the last four years. He knows how our partnership works, he understands us and he has studied us for several years to understand just _why_ we work so well together." Cullen and Hacker nodded. "However, if you are wondering why Booth and I entered a romantic relationship, and therefore decide we should be separated, I would just like to state that it was Dr Sweets'... uh... recommendation that we begin a relationship."

"Actually Temp... uh, Dr Brennan, Dr Sweets is here to give a professional opinion as to whether or not you two will remain productive on your casework in light of recent... events. If his evaluation of your partnership is in any way negative, we will be forced to sever your partnership."

Booth finally decided to speak up. "But shouldn't our record speak for itself, Sir?"

Cullen took this line of inquiry, knowing very well the situation and possible altercations that could arise. "Unfortunately, Agent Booth, in this case, your solve rate will not be enough. It does not reflect a personal relationship between the two of you."

"Like hell it doesn't" cut in Booth, knowing full well he could be suspended for insubordination based solely on that outburst.

"Excuse me, Director Cullen, Assistant Director Hacker. My work with Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan over the years had always reflected a deep interpersonal relationship between them. Even when I first worked with them, I could sense a deep rooted connection. And in all honesty, each one of my studies surprised me, as all of my results indicated that they should already have been in a committed relationship."

"If you ask any of the team at the Jeffersonian, they will all agree that _this_," Sweets waved his hand, pointing to Booth and Brennan "has been a long time coming."

Hacker stood up and paced the room before finally stopping, resting his palms on the desk and leaning forward. "Maybe so, Dr Sweets, but we're not here to discuss whether or not it was '_meant to be_', we're here to figure out if this relationship will have a negative effect on their performance as partners."

Sweets leaned back in his chair, flipping through a folder he had in his hands, pulling out two papers and placing them on the desk in front of the Directors. Hacker and Cullen flipped through them, taking in the notes jotted on the sides of the pages.

"What you hold in your hands are the tests that I asked Dr Brennan and Agent Booth to fill out, separately, after the first time I worked with them. You'll see that, even though they were answered separately, there is a connection between them as partners. They work well together, even though they are polar opposites, and everything I had studied previously told me that they wouldn't work well together. She is independent, controlling, rational, and feminine. He is cocky, overbearing, rash and undeniably alpha male in his tendencies."

Sweets again flicked through his folder, producing four images which he placed on the desk in chronological order.

"You may recall a few years ago, Agent Booth suffered a brain tumour which caused him hallucinations. He reacted badly with the anaesthetic and fell into a comatose state. That first image" Sweets said, pointing to the dullest of all images, "Is taken before the operation. The next during his coma, the third immediately before returning to work, and the last was taken well over a month after his return to work. The brightly lit up areas indicate a state of love, and you'll see that the last three images have a similar pattern of ignition. Booth fell in love with Dr Brennan during that coma, and he was still in love with her long after their first case. It is my professional opinion that these feelings Agent Booth was having had no negative effects on their partnership."

Booth turned and faced Sweets, offering him a proud smile. "Thanks Sweets. But you do realise what you gave them proved you wrong."

Sweets gave Booth a quizzical look. "How so?"

"Well, when you showed me the first three scans, you said that these feelings would fade away, that I wasn't actually in love with her."

"Yeah, well as you two constantly point out, psychology isn't an exact science. My hypothesis, at the time, showed that the love was an after effect of your coma dream, even Gordon Gordon agreed. We were both wrong in that assessment; the dream in fact triggered long standing, deep rooted emotions and feelings for Dr Brennan.

Hacker was growing impatient and Cullen wanted to avoid an outburst or confrontation. "This is all well and good, Dr Sweets, but we need to know, in your professional opinion, if this will all reflect negatively on the partnership."

Sweets thought carefully for a minute, before leaning in to the two directors in front of him. He spoke softly. "In my professional opinion..." Sweets drew in a breath "without allowing further fieldwork to be conducted, allowing for proper evaluation of the situation, and based on my past experience with these two, I would have to conclude that... their relationship will not have a negative effect on their partnership. In all respects, Dr Brennan and Agent Booth have always maintained a professional persona in the workplace. They have been dating for about a month now, and you only became aware of the situation when they decided it was a long term relationship and that statuses needed to be changed."

The tension in the room was thick for the next few minutes while Cullen and Hacker chatted in a corner of the room, the other three remaining in silence. When Hacker and Cullen sat down, everyone was afraid to speak.

"After a brief discussion with Hacker, in which he expressed his great displeasure at the situation and flexing of the rules, we have concluded that you two may remain partners. However, if there is even the slightest slip – being unprofessional in the workplace, a case is lost or goes cold because of your interactions, or whatever it may be, then you **will** be severed as partners, and we will review whether or not to reassign new partners for you both."

* * *

Inside Booth's office sat Brennan Booth and Sweets, all enjoying a beer.

"I have to say, Sweets, thanks for what you did in there for us. I mean, we've been giving you a hard time for years now, so... thanks for sticking up for us."

Brennan smiled widely, taking a sip from her beer.

"You know, Agent Booth, it was probably the least I could do. If I hadn't told you to take a gamble, it probably wouldn't have taken you guys another year to get together, and my fiancée probably also wouldn't have left me for a yearlong dig. It was all kinda my fault, so I'm happy to do what I can to keep you guys together. We're all just happy for you... everyone except for Hacker, that is."

"I know that you presented us with facts, Dr Sweets, but I am surprised at how such a fallible discipline was able to convince two very prestige men into bending the rules" stated Brennan, amused that Sweets used psychology on Hacker _and_ Cullen.

"Well, Dr Brennan, it's simple. It's all a matter of psychology... selective psychology. I only presented facts pertinent to proving my case – the brain scans, the fact that everyone except for you two could see that you two would work well together in a personal relationship. There's other things I could've shown them as well, but there was no need to over-prove my case. Like I said, selective psychology" he smirked. "Oh, and I could've also pointed out to Cullen and Hacker the fact that in a life or death situation, you guys would abandon pursuing a suspect to save each other, but that wouldn't help you guys."

Booth and Brennan both clinked their beers with Sweets', and they all relaxed knowing that, for once, psychology was useful to their relationship.

'_Psychology – one_' thought Sweets to himself, enjoying being useful to his favourite partnership.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this story, even though it was pretty long. I have another one similar to this, but I probably won't publish it, not yet anyway.

Again, any and all ideas and suggestions are welcome and useful. :D


	5. Aisle

**'Aisle'**

Music swept throughout the park as the string quartet began to play. All the attention of the audience turned to the dense white curtains at the end of the aisle, which slowly spread to reveal a gorgeous woman standing in a flowing white dress, a small bunch of daffodils resting neatly in her hands held in front of her. The jaw of the man at the opposite end of the aisle slacked, a priceless sight for anyone who could tear their gaze from the woman.

She slowly stepped forward, her pace in time with the music, her footsteps feather light against the red path in front of her. It wasn't a short walk to meet the man at the opposite end of the aisle – at least fifteen metres by the guest count and the number of rows of chairs that had been supplied.

He watched in awe as her calm expression reassured everyone that this was really happening. He never believed that this day would come, and he knew he'd spend every day in church if he had to, thanking God for making him the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive.

Looking around nervously, a sense of urgency swept over her, her pace quickening despite the tempo of the music remaining andante. Attention remained on her as she realised her fast pace, pulling it back to match the music once again. She knew that there was something wrong – something was making her want to reach the man at the end of the aisle faster, as though if she were late her world would come crashing down. Again.

It all happened in a blur.

Moments after slowing her pace, a gunshot rang out. The entire audience searched frantically for the culprit – the sadist who dare ruin such a tender moment with such a viscous action.

It was out of the corner of her eye that Temperance Brennan saw why some nonsensical maniac was ruining the happiest day of her life.

"Booth" she cried out, drowning out the screams of the audience, the guests, as she picked up the hem of her dress, running down the aisle to the altar as fast as she could, dropping to her knees as she lifted his head into her lap. It was all of her worst nightmares come true at once, yet of all the things she imagined going wrong on her wedding day, this particular scenario was nowhere on her list.

He tried to whisper something to her, reaching his hand up to gently cup her cheek. "Bones." His voice was raspy, and she sucked down to silence him with a tender loving kiss to his lips, the blood trailing from the wound on his chest and onto the pure white of her dress.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Just try... try not to talk" she managed to slip out in between sobs and desperate kisses, tears running burning hot trails down her cheeks. A figure appeared by her side, whispering in her ear that the ambulance was on its way, and she simply nodded her head, her attention focussed solely on stopping the blood pouring from Booth's chest, just as it had done almost five years before.

"Everything happens eventually" she joked, placing another kiss on his lips as the sirens wailed in the distance, growing louder by the second.

"Third time's the charm." Booth beamed his charm smile – or at least the best one he could muster in a situation where he was lying helplessly, bleeding to death on the altar where he was meant to be reciting his vows to love, honour and obey the woman who was holding him. " 'Til death do us part".

Brennan only laughed between her sobs as the medics raced to them, dragging her away from Booth against her will as they loaded him onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance, Angela holding a desperately clingy and blood-soaked Brennan to her chest as sobs racked through her body.

* * *

She woke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright in the dead of night, certain that it had just been a terrible dream.

The body beside her stirred and sat up also, placing a loving, and surprisingly relaxing kiss to her shoulder. "Shh, calm down Bones. It was just a nightmare." Booth ran his hand in caressing circles on her back as she threw herself into him, clutching tightly at his back.

"It wasn't a nightmare Booth." A sob escaped her as she ran her hands up and down his torso aimlessly, needing the reassurance that he was really there. She rested her left hand above his heart.

"Then what was it, baby? What was your bad dream?" His eyes were loving as he looked at her, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead, pulling back to once again stare into her eyes.

Her gaze remained on his chest, just above his heart where her fingertips were circling gently. "I was dreaming of our wedding day."

Without her explanation, Booth knew exactly which day she was talking of. He dragged his hands to hers, pulling them up to his lips where he kissed her ring finger on her left hand, running his thumb over the band that rested in front of the sparkling silver diamond engagement ring he'd given her so long ago. "Third time's the charm, Bones" he smiled, kissing her lips tenderly. "You finally got to the end of that aisle without interruptions, Bones. It's behind us now. We got there, and I'm here, and that's all that matters."

Brennan smiled, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everything happens eventually" she whispered, her gaze never leaving the matching rings on their fingers.


	6. Date

_A/N: So it's been forever since I published anything, and I was reorganising all of my fanfic documents and stumbled upon this little piece. It's just something to make you all smile, so please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

'**Date'**

Okay, so I'm not always a 'typical' father. What do you expect from an ex army ranger turned FBI agent? That's why on this typical Friday night I was sitting at the dining table, cloths surrounding me as I slowly cleaned out my sidearm.

"Have a look at your daughter, Booth" smiled Brennan, stepping aside to reveal my fourteen year old angel. I smiled at her, admiring her dress. Unfortunately for me, she was all dolled up, her hair gently curled (not that it needed much curling anyway), and I could see a hint of her mother's favourite lipstick.

"Come here, angel" I cajoled, hoping she wouldn't notice what I'd been up to as she walked into my open arms for a hug. I pressed my lips to her head. "You look gorgeous, I hope..."

"Jack" reminded Lily, rolling her eyes as she did it.

"...Jack knows how lucky he is." Brennan glared at me, warning me to 'play nice' with Lily's date when he arrived. I just flashed her my charm smile. This _Jack_ guy was not getting out of our house without an interrogation of some sort.

Lily pulled away from my hug and squealed. "Dad!" she cried, slapping my shoulder. Three guesses as to what she'd spotted. "You are so totally _not_ going to warn Jack. _Seriously?_ You had to clean your guns on the kitchen table, _tonight_, shortly before my date arrives to take me out? _Mum!_"

I honestly never tired from hearing Lily scream for her mum, she'd been doing it since she could first say the word. Every time something didn't go her way, she'd call for Bones, and I was always amused by her reaction too. Watching my wife have to deal with the kids' squanders always made me smirk, and every single time, Bones would glare at me, and every single time I'd just laugh harder. It wasn't as though I wasn't helpful when I was needed; I just loved the fact that someone who was adamant that they didn't want kids was _so_ good with them.

"Seeley!" scolded Brennan. Uh-oh, I was in for it, despite the amused look on her face. I'd told her many times before that Lily was my little angel, my little baby girl and that no man would ever be good enough for her. Brennan just reminded me that her father had said the same thing all those years ago to her, and Max had approved of me.

"Sweetheart, no man will ever be good enough for you" I reminded Lily.

Lily nodded at me, acceptance of my statement before adding "That is your hypothesis, however it cannot be proven without experimental evidence. Therefore I must first date before a conclusion can be reached."

Damn the squint in her. "Maybe so, but I still have grounds for delaying the testing. You're far too young, young lady."

Turning to her mother, Lily crossed her arms over her chest and then turned back to me. "I'm fourteen. Ask her" she said, nodding to Brennan who was watching the exchange in amusement. "You got her knocked up and she had to carry me for nine months."

"Language" scolded Brennan. "listen, sweetie, your father is just being overprotective. He can't help it. It's a right for him, it comes with being a father to a beautiful little girl like you..."

"I'm _fourteen_, Mum."

"You'll always be our little girl. Listen, back when we used to just work together, he got like this with his ex's boyfriends, only he ran background checks and had agents stake them out. And he had nothing to do with them..."

"Hey," I argued "they were spending time with my son, Bones. I had every right..."

"Nevertheless, he was the same when I dated guys, and he had no obligations to me. I was just his partner; it wasn't part of his job. Your father is the most loving, caring man I've ever met, and even though this will be annoying, thank your lucky stars that Jack is too young to have a background check done on him."

"What!"

"Like I said, he's the most loving and caring man I know, Lily, and I wouldn't change that about him no matter what. He's just trying to keep you safe because he loves you so much."

"Thanks Bones" I said, smiling lovingly at her.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the peaceful, loving moment between the three of us, and Lily excitedly jumped and skipped to the door, pulling it open with great force. Fulfilling our parental duties, Brennan and I made our way to the door. I holstered my sidearm, making sure that my jacket was not covering it as we approached the door.

"Jack Weeks, sir" said the young man standing beside Lily, holding her hand, as he held his free hand out for me to shake.

"Seeley Booth pleased to meet you Jack." I watched Jack physically gulp and retreat as he saw the sidearm when we shook hands. Bones tried a different tact with him.

"Temperance Brennan, but you can call me Tempe, Bren or Brennan" and she reached out and hugged Jack. Poor kid, I really felt sorry for him.

As she stood up straight, I leaned over to Bones and whispered in her ear. "Weeks... Weeks... didn't we do a serial case with a Weeks in it?" The elbow to my ribs made it clear I was pushing the boundaries. "And what kind of name is Jack anyway? Sounds like some kind of killer or rapist." Another elbow to the ribs.

"Booth, play nice" whispered Bones as Lily glared at me. "Just remember that one of our closest friends is named Jack, and he's richer than your fabled God, and has _never_ killed a person."

"That we know of..." I smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Jack. "Ignore them, they have trust issues, spent years in psychotherapy trying to sort it out..." she joked, and Brennan scoffed.

"You two kids have a good night, and call us if you need anything. And please, Jack, do ignore Booth. Our two sons are perfect gentlemen, but he has no control over how you'll act towards women, so he's just being overprotective. And the years in therapy were to figure out _why_ we worked so well together, Lily" she scolded, kissing Lily on the cheek before they disappeared out the front door.

"They grow up so fast, don't they, Bones?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist as we watched Lily and Jack wander off towards the car holding hands.


End file.
